A variety of technologies exist to generate electronic media such as internet webpages. For example, an editor enables an operator to build a document by structuring the format or layout of the webpage. The editor also includes a functionality that allows the user to input information for use in populating the various webpage components with content.
Conventional editors are typical of the type of processes used to create electronic media, requiring direct user interaction to guide the editing process, and, particularly, to assemble the content. For example, users are responsible for determining the design of the webpage. However, in an even more cumbersome task, the user must also assemble the content of the webpage. This process typically requires the user to manually input data or at least make selections to specify what content is to be used. In any event, the burden rests on the user to direct, manage, and otherwise negotiate the entire array of tasks involved in creating a webpage.
What is needed is a system and method for enabling the creation of an electronic medium, such as a webpage document, without user involvement or interaction. This user-independent creation process will determine the format and layout of the webpage, for example, and assemble the content for populating the individual components of the webpage. These tasks—both the format design and content collection—are carried out without user involvement. In this manner, apart from an initial selection that the user makes to identify a medium for construction, the process for generating the webpage, including both the webpage format design and content assembly, is performed independently of the user, e.g., automatically without further user involvement.